Pandora Roja
by Kate Di'Luna
Summary: Molly siempre le dijo que la curiosidad sería su peor enemigo. Ahora, Ginny debe pagar su terrible error lejos de su hogar, en un periodo que no se asemeja del todo a la realidad. Cincuenta y seis años en el pasado, donde volverá a ver ciertos rostros conocidos, y uno absolutamente indeseable. ¿Aprovechará esto para cambiar algo de la historia original?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, que tal! He venido aquí para relatar una idea que no dejaba de joderme la cabeza y que necesita urgentemente sacarla pronto. El concepto puede ser 'repetido' para algunos de ustedes, y bueno, lo entenderé si declinas a leerla. Pero para a todos a aquellos que quieren pasar el rato leyendo cualquier cosa, ¡Bienvenidos, queridos míos! Quiero avisarles que cambie ciertos sucesos del canon original, así por favor, no te enfades tanto conmigo, puede que te guste más adelante. Si logras encontrar alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas por ello, la revisé varias veces pero si se me ha escapado algo espero que no te moleste._

_Ahora sí. Está demás decir que Harry Potter no me pertenece porque si así lo fuera, los acontecimientos serían muy diferente. Los derechos le pertenecen a nuestra bella escritora, **J.K Rowling. **Disfruta!_

* * *

_*Las guerras seguirán mientras el tipo de sangre continúe siendo más importante que el color de ojos*_

Un último día de guerra

.

.

Un escalofrío me invadió la espalda. La destrucción me rodeaba sin importar a donde fuera, y los múltiples gritos de desesperación acompañaban esta desgracia como una escena plasmada en un libro de terror que George me leía de pequeña para asustarme. Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano, pero el miedo a los diversos infortunios que podían suceder parecía ir más allá a una simple idea creada por mi propia mente. Estaba asustada, sí. La ansiedad me recorría el cuerpo como una serpiente deslizándose por mis piernas hasta terminar finalmente en los dedos de mis manos.

Mi condición empeoraba cada segundo que me mantenía escondida detrás de una estatua. Me sentía inútil, ya que las maldiciones expresadas por magos de negro me nublaban la vista impidiéndome hallar alguna escapatoria para buscar a mi familia o a Harry. Había muchos de ellos. No tenía idea de cómo _diablos_ habían logrado entrar al colegio sin ser interceptados por los profesores o alumnos, se suponía que Mcgonagall se encargaría de proteger los alrededores con la ayuda de ellos. Presencie a muchos de mis compañeros desfallecer luego de recibir maldiciones en la retaguardia de forma absolutamente cobarde… son escenas tan horribles que no abandonaran mi cabeza tan fácilmente. Había tanta sangre, tantos vidrios rotos. La emoción de impotencia que crecía dentro de mi pecho generó más odio del que ya albergaba hacia Voldemort y a sus asquerosos siervos. Maldita sea, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que ayudar a Harry ¡Tenía que moverme!

_Piensa, Ginny_. Respiré profundo y analicé. Estudié mi entorno con sumo cuidado, sin olvidar sus amados rincones oscuros. No había ninguno de ellos, o eso era lo que al menos yo presentí. Mi corazón parecía que estaba a punto de salir y la respiración se me volvía más tensa con cada paso que daba. La pronta ausencia de mortífagos me dio un poco de esperanza y aproveché esto para correr con todas mi fuerzas sin mirar atrás. Honestamente, no me importaba si oían mis pisadas. Quería hallar a alguien ¡A quién sea! Solo no quería sentirme tan vulnerable, sola. En este momento, el tiempo era oro puro para mí.

Por el rabillo del ojo me percaté de una figura enmascarada captando mi existencia, y yo jadee. No necesitaba mirarlo para darme cuenta de que me seguiría los talones. Le escuché recitar la maldición prohibida con la voz más venenosa que he oído en mi vida, que aquello me erizó la piel. Por suerte, el rayo verdoso cayó a un metro de distancia hacia la estatua de una criatura, reventándole en mil pedazos. Yo no dude en armarme de valor y voltearme para ver el rostro de mi rastreador.

"_¡Petrificus Totalus!"_

¡Quería besar al mismísimo Godric, cuando mi hechizo logró darle en una costilla derecha! Ni siquiera me arraigué en la parte donde su cuerpo caía al suelo como un saco de papas, pero sí alcancé a oír un violento estruendo de cráneo perecer. Cuando finalice el corredor, me detuve un segundo para moverme con cautela apoyaba en la pared de una esquina. Mi corazón aún me pedía a gritos salir de mis entrañas y nuevamente ignoré la incomodidad. Sequé mis manos sudorosas sobre mis jeans desgastados y respire profundo por milésima vez. Dios, quería golpearme tan fuerte. ¿En qué momento tuve la brillante idea de separarme de mis amigos? ¿Y por qué nadie me detuvo? Esta situación es absolutamente despreciable. ¿Cuántos más estaban en las mismas circunstancias?

_Jodido monstruo._ Sus seguidores se paseaban por el colegio como unas miserables serpientes confianzudas, prescindiendo del significado de la vergüenza y yo estoy aquí jugando a las _sangrientas _escondidas como una imbécil obstinada que adora atraer el peligro. Mi madre me regañaría y me abofetearía. ¡Quería sacarme los pelos de la cabeza, en serio!

Cuando confirme el área libre de mortífagos, avancé velozmente por el siguiente pasillo y me resguardé en la primera estatua de caballero medieval que apenas divisé. Una sensación extraña me invadió de pronto. Había mucho silencio y eso _nunca_ significó algo bueno. El grito exasperado de una chica se escuchó como eco fantasmal en mis oídos y me obligué a taparme la boca antes de liberar esa misma vocalización espantosa.

_Mierda. _Tenía que moverme más rápido.

"Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

En segundos, mi varita apuntaba su rostro. Esta vez, un rostro sin máscara.

_Bartemius Crouch Jr. _

Lo reconocí de inmediato. Aparte de ser exhibido por casi una semana en _El Profeta_ como un convicto prófugo y peligroso, él fue quien torturó sin compasión a los padres de Neville. _Oh, Neville…_

"Hola, preciosa. ¿Te perdiste?", se rio lamiéndose los labios como una especie de animal hambriento. Ese acto me provocó un escalofrío en la espina dorsal y una total repulsión.

"No te acerques", amenacé furiosa. Mi varita aún no se encogía.

"Oh, ¿Por qué? ¿Miedo, quizás?" carcajeó. Fruncí el ceño cuando me percaté de que no era la única risa desquiciada que oía de él. Dos mortífagos que no conocía del todo se unieron a Crouch como si con un simple movimiento de manos los materializara a cada extremo.

"¿Miedo?", me burlé. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero adoraba que mi orgullo fuera más eminente. "No le temo a los esclavos de _Voldemort_", escupí. No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero me pareció sentir una sacudida en el ambiente cuando pronuncie su nombre.

Aparentemente, mi revelación les disgustó más de lo que pudieron haber imaginado. Hasta casi logró enfadarlos, _casi_.

"Que valiente chica. Pronunciar el nombre de nuestro Señor Oscuro en vano", escupió asqueado. "No importa. Pronto, tú y la escoria de tu familia conocerán el lugar que les corresponde"

Mi rabia quería estallar. ¿Este sería mi _burdo_ final? No, Godric. No quería. Quería pelear y demostrarles que no por nada estaba Gryffindor. Que las clases ocultas en la sala de menesteres no fueron en vanas, ni desilusionantes. Harry apostó en cada uno de nosotros, y esta falta de acción, era simplemente decepcionante. Pero, cristo… eran tres. No importaba si conjuraba un hechizo para –al menos– distraerlos de alguna forma y así poder escapar. Ellos me alcanzarían y me matarían.

¿Qué haría Harry en mi lugar?

"_¡Avada Keda…!"_

"_¡Desmaius!"_

Abrí los ojos desconcertada, esa voz. _¿Mamá?_ Crouch cayó sobre mis pies como un milagro de Dios, otorgándome una pequeña luz de esperanza. Aproveché el desconcierto de sus camaradas para atacar a uno de ellos y enviarlo al mismo paradigma del sueño. Otro hechizo logró arrojar al último de los tres fuera de un ventanal con los vidrios rotos insertándose en sus extremidades.

"¡Ginny, mi bebé!"

"Mam…", traté de decir cuando me lanzó a sus reconfortantes brazos.

"Maldita sea, Ginny ¿En qué estabas pensando, niña tonta?", me dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda. Estaba tan conmocionada como yo. "Pensé que iba a perderte. No podría soportarlo. ¡No quiero que vuelvas a deambular sola! ¿Me escuchaste bien? ¡Te lo prohíbo, Ginevra Weasley!", exclamó, tomándome de los hombros.

"Lo siento, mamá. Yo solo…"

"Shh, está bien", murmuró besándome la frente. Luego, tomó mi mano y trotamos lejos de ese lugar.

"Mamá, ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?"

"¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Soy tu madre, sé cuándo mis hijos están en peligro! ¡Son presentimientos horribles! Llámalo instinto, cariño. Lo entenderás cuando tengas a tu propios niños"

"¿Y papá? George, Fred y Ron ¿están bien?", pregunté preocupada. "¿Has visto a Harry?", _Por favor di que sí._

"Tu padre está con el resto de los aurores conjurando hechizos de protección a todo el colegio y los gemelos están con ellos. En cuanto a Ronald, no sé dónde está tu hermano y estoy terriblemente inquieta por su paradero. Cuándo lo vea, ya verá"

"¿Y Harry?"

"No, mi cielo. Tampoco lo he visto"

Temí lo peor. Una mezcla de confusión, ansiedad y dolor me tocó el pecho como una aguja afilada. Quería creer que él estaba sano y salvo donde quiera que estuviese, y que en algún momento indeterminado esto acabara como la profecía lo dictó desde un principio. Pero odiaba sentir que mi optimismo comenzaba a desmoronarse cada vez que presenciaba muertes de personas inocentes que no compartían la mente retorcida de Voldemort. ¡Me sentía desleal a Harry! El miedo me estaba comiendo viva y de a poco me convertía en una cobarde. Nadie tendría que vivir de esta manera. El poder corrompe absolutamente.

"¡Molly, Ginny!"

"Arthur, cariño. Estamos bien, Ginny está a salvo"

Mi padre me abrazó fuertemente, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cerca de mi frente.

"Ginny, ¿Dónde estabas? Tu madre y yo estábamos preocupados por ti"

"No hay tiempo, Arthur. Entraron, ya están aquí", interrumpió mamá.

Papá frunció el ceño, y murmuró silenciosamente sin poder creerlo. "Circe, ¿cómo…"

Los ataques exteriores que penetraban el campo de protección retumbaban el suelo como si de allí quisiera salir una enorme criatura asquerosa a la superficie, ansiosa de dar a conocer su existencia por primera vez. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo me decía que el _protego _perderá su fuerza en cualquier momento y estaríamos totalmente expuestos para la ráfaga negra. El tiempo se agotaba ¡Y ni siquiera sabía si Harry consiguió localizar el Horrocrux! Tuve el impulso de ir a comprobar yo misma su propio bienestar, una vez más.

Fred y George, se acercaron a nosotros rápidamente para tomar una postura defensiva y observar el mismo punto de referencia que la gran mayoría de los que estábamos en el patio nos estaba inquietando.

"Ginny, escúchame con atención, quiero que te escondas en la sala de los menesteres hasta que…"

"_¿Qué? _¡Por supuesto que no! Quiero ayudarlos a luchar, papá"

"Apenas eres adolescente, ¿recuerdas?", me dijo. "Estarás más a salvo escondida allí"

Escondida. _¡Pero no quiero esconderme!_

"Pero yo…"

"No está en discusión, Ginny. Obedece a tu padre"

Quería seguir protestando. Quería gritarles que ya no era una niña y que sabía defenderme relativamente bien. El colegio necesitaba a gente para luchar, y tenerme encerrada no serviría de nada. ¿Por qué? _¡Es ridículo! _

"Harry tenía once años cuando luchó por primera vez con Voldemort", gruñí apretando mi varita.

"Lamentablemente, los padres de Harry murieron, Ginny. Nosotros seguimos aquí" "Y nuestro deber es proteger a cada uno de ustedes, nuestros hijos"

¿Me hacía una mala hija no sentirme conmovida por lo que dijo? Mi indignación era mucho mayor que sus intentos de protección. Tenía la ilusión de que alguno de mis hermanos pudieran persuadirlos para que cambiaran de opinión, pero el silencio de ambos me dio a entender de que apoyaban la estúpida idea… O tal vez, no tenían el valor de contradecir a mamá, y yo me inclinaba por esta opción.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más al respecto, nuestra pequeña discusión se vio interrumpida por grandes olas de confusión y asombro… ¿un poco resentimiento, quizás? Todo hacia una cierta persona que jamás creí volver a ver.

"Percy"

_¿Percy?_ Pero qué diablos hacía él aquí. ¿Cómo se atreve?

"Hola, mamá", saludó tímidamente. Luego, miró a nuestro papá con el gesto más suplicante que le he visto en su rostro en mucho tiempo e inclinó brevemente la cabeza en señal de saludo. "Padre"

"¡Oh, mi niño!", saltó mamá hacia él.

Papá tenía el rostro impasible. No podía imaginarme cuantas emociones debían alborotar su corazón en este momento. Ni mucho menos entendía esa facilidad que mamá tenía para perdonar a todos después de que el daño ya estaba hecho… honestamente, me costaba creerlo. Las cartas que le envió en su cumpleaños, los regalos de navidad y año nuevo, y las tantas visitas a Londres, jamás fueron bien recibidas por él. ¡Las rechazaba! Tampoco vino a ver a papá cuando fue atacado por la serpiente de Voldemort, estábamos tan indignados por eso. Nos dio la espalda, fuimos tratados como basura por su propia boca. En otras palabras, éramos menos importantes que su _preciado_ puesto trabajo. _En vez de tirarle puré, debí hechizarlo._

"¿Qué haces aquí, Percy?", preguntó George como si le hubieran insultado.

"Y será mejor que respondas inteligentemente, o te juro por Godric Gryffindor que voy a balancearme hacia ti y te abofetearé por tu mero descaro", gruñí agregando. Los gemelos me sonrieron, para variar.

"¡Ginny!", reprendió mi madre.

Percy no decía palabra alguna. Aparentemente, tomó mi amenaza con gran seriedad y me sentí orgullosa por eso.

"Escuchen", empezó entrecortado. Le tomó casi un minuto para mirarnos. "Lo siento. Estoy avergonzado por todo lo que he hecho. Debí haberles creído cuándo me advirtieron del peligro que había dentro del ministerio. Nunca pensé que habría tantas influencias oscuras allí. He estado ciego por mucho tiempo… y cuando me di cuenta de las intenciones de Thicknesse…", suspiró sin atreverse a terminar. "Lamento no haberles hablado durante todos estos años. Nunca quise herirlos de esa manera. ¡Fui un completo un imbécil, un completo tonto! ¡Fui un petulante de mucho cuidado, un…!"

"Un rastrero del ministerio, un_ jodido_ ingrato de mierda ansioso de poder", Lo terminó Fred.

"¡Fred!"

"¡Sí! ¡Y lo siento!", dijo.

Hubo un corto momento de silencio. Fred hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se acercó a él tendiendole la mano lentamente.

"Eso era todo lo que queríamos oírte decir, Perce", le sonrió.

Mi madre estalló en llantos después de eso. A los segundos, George le dio palmaditas en la espalda y compartió la misma felicidad que lo rodeaba. Papá pareció salir de su estado de inflexibilidad y optó por abrazarlo como si fuera el último de sus vidas. Y yo…

"¿Ginny?", oí susurrar a mamá, quizás esperando a que me uniera.

Pero yo no lograba captar lo que me pasaba. Sentía un fuerte rechazo a la escena, un fuerte anhelo de salir huyendo. Yo no pensaba de la misma manera, y eso me dolía. No estaba preparada para perdonarlo, y tampoco tenía la fuerza para decirles. No quería romper un momento tan esperado para ellos, en especial de mamá. Mi respuesta los heriría.

"Si no van a dejarme lucha, entonces quiero irme a la sala de los menesteres", atiné a decir.

"Oh, Ginny", sollozó mamá. Percy estaba tristemente decepcionado.

Y ahí iba otra vez ese estruendo de los cielos, más persistente que antes y tembloroso como nunca. Fue lo suficiente inadmisible como para romper este incómodo ambiente enternecedor, y hacernos volver a la pesadilla real.

"¡Fred, George, rápido! Llévense a Ginny", ordenó papá.

Ambos me empujaron suavemente por la espalda y me sacaron de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La muchedumbre estaba reunida en las ventanas admirando el paisaje y exclamando frases desalentadoras sobre el futuro de sus vidas y otros que confesaban sin pudor alguno sus mayores secretos románticos. Hubo una interjección en particular que relacionada la poca participación de Harry y lo culpable que era por no tener el valor de destruir a Voldemort. Me voltee con una bestia furiosa hacia él, y me encargué personalmente de que escupiera asquerosos murcielagos verdes por la nariz. El tipo gritaba como una niñita.

"¡Guau! recuérdame no hacerte enojar demasiado, hermanita", me guiñó George.

"Mamá debe estar orgullosa de que su carácter haya reencarnado en la última de sus descendientes", le comentó Fred.

"¡Merlín! qué mala suerte"

"Sí, es una pena que…"

"¡Estoy caminando con ustedes! ¡No estoy pintada, ¿sí?!", grité, haciéndolos reír. ¡Qué manera de perpetuar la poca seriedad en momentos como este! ¿Además cuál era el problema con mi temperamento?

"Hey, vamos. Solo bromeamos"

Esta vez rodeé los ojos y los ignoré. Cuando llegamos al corredor del séptimo piso, la enorme compuerta se materializó en la desaliñada pared, antes que cualquiera de nosotros pudiéramos pensar en alguna necesidad concreta. Nos detuvimos por precaución y extendemos las varitas. No era común que eso sucediera si no se cumplía correctamente las reglas… a menos de que alguien quisiera salir de allí, desde luego. La compuerta se abrió lentamente en compañía de un sonido estruendoso, dejándose entrever un cierto rostro asustadizo que conocía de memoria.

"¡Neville!", llamé. Él, por supuesto, me oyó.

"¡Ginny, chicos! Dios, estaba preocupado", dijo. "Entren rápido. No sabemos si los Carrows están por ahí rondando"

Antes de seguirle el talón, miré a mis tontos y bufones hermanos. Ellos me regalaron una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero yo no era una ingenua… aquello fue una señal de despedida. Sentí una ola de tristeza en mi pecho y un profundo miedo por sus vidas. ¿Por qué sentía que no los volvería a ver?

"Por favor, cuídense", murmuré con un lamento contenido.

Ellos se rieron como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

"Descuida, hermanita. Nos cuidaremos la espalda, ¿verdad, Fred?", lo miró.

"Siempre, George", estuvo de acuerdo.

Yo asentí, no muy convencida. Entré a la sala de los menesteres con un nudo en la garganta y un resoplido venenoso. Aparte de Neville, vi a la figura trasera de una mujer de cabellos color chicle, asumiendo inmediatamente que se trataba de Tonks. Cuando se giró a verme, sonrió y me guiñó el ojo, pero había algo más en ella, un semblante afligido. También había otra mujer que no conocía, esta vez una mucho mayor, de párpados caídos y canosa. Su rostro me resultaba algo familiar.

"¿Fred y George?"

"Ellos no entrarán", respondí simplemente. Neville captó mi tono de voz, y miró la planta de sus zapatos, evidentemente incómodo.

"Oh"

"¿Dónde están los otros?", pregunté mientras tomaba asiento en una de las camas que habían allí.

"Madame Pomfrey y Filch obligó a evacuar a la mayoría de ellos. Otros decidieron luchar, ya sabes, mayores de edad", dijo, sentándose a mi lado.

"Dios mío", suspiré. Ya casi no quedaban miembros del ejército de Dumbledore. Los restantes estaban luchando, mientras que yo estaba aquí sin poder hacer nada. Incluyendo a Neville, claro. "¿Has oído hablar de Harry?"

"No desde que se fue con Luna. Luego de lo que ocurrió en el comedor, pocos nos resguardamos en la sala de los menesteres para evadir a los Carrows. ¡Enloquecieron! ¡Asesinaron Colin Creevey frente a nuestras narices!", sollozó, tapando su cara. "Colin era un buen tipo, no merecía… ¿Qué pasa si Luna…?"

_¿A Colin? Merlín…_

"Tranquilo, Neville", lo abracé abatida. Compartí tantos momentos geniales con Colin, definitivamente no lo merecía. "Los demás estarán bien. Harry nos enseñó bien, ¿recuerdas? Debemos tener fe en él y que todo esto acabará. Sobreviviremos, ¿sí?"

Él apenas asintió. "Lo sé. Debo hacerlo… se lo prometí a mis padres"

"Por supuesto", susurré, después recordé un detalle. "Espera, ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas _así_ por Luna?"

De pronto, su cara enrojeció de la nada. "Oh, err… ¿dije Luna? Quise decir… eeh…"

Me reí como una imbécil. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que reía de esta manera. El nerviosismo de Neville me conmovió enormemente, tanto así que quería volver a abrazarlo por entregarme un poco de felicidad. No sé si se debía a mi mecanismo de defensa, o era la guerra que me estaba enloqueciendo, pero nunca antes había atesorado tanto algo así.

"¿Luna lo sabe?", pregunté.

Me miró con enorme ojos, pareciendo haber sido descubierto en pleno acto malévolo. "No sé de qué hablas, me equivoqué, no quise decir Luna, quería decir…"

"Neville"

Suspirando derrotado, decidió decir. "No… no lo sabe"

"¡Oh, Neville!… eso es… quiero decir… ¡es genial!", le dije. "Tienes que decirle, no puedes mantenerlo como un secreto"

"¿Estás loca? ¿Qué pasa si no me corresponde? ¿Tienes idea de lo patético que me sentiré?"

"¿Y si ella te corresponde? Jamás lo sabrás si no te arriesgas un poco", continué. "Luna es una buena chica, lo sé porque soy su amiga, y sé que jamás te lastimaría, Neville"

"Lo sé… Luna es… la chica más grandiosa, dulce y excéntrica que he conocido. Es imposible que alguien como ella se fijara en un tipo como yo"

"¡No digas eso! ¡No te atreva a sentirte menos que el resto! Te has estado criticando por muchos años y es hora de que empieces a valorarte de una vez por todas, Neville. Eres una persona grandiosa, fuerte, que ha tenido que seguir adelante bajo la desgracia de sus padres. La gente tiene el mal hábito de subestimarte porque asimilan la timidez como una debilidad, pero eso no es verdad. Solo necesitas confiar en ti mismo para lograr tus objetivos. Créeme, vales más que cualquier otro estudiante de este colegio. Asique deja de referirte así, o juro que voy a golpearte"

Neville permanecía quieto como una estatua. Solo esperaba que mis palabras le hubieran llegado directo a la moral, o de lo contrario tendría que demostrarlo de una forma menos conveniente.

"¡Caray! Simplemente, no pude haberlo dicho mejor"

Miré a la anciana moverse desde el otro lado de la sala, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros a paso apacible y con un gesto difícil determinar. Cuando entré aquí no me había dado el tiempo de inspeccionarla con mayor detalle, pero ahora que la tenía casi al frente de mí, era una señora bastante pintoresca que desprendía total autoridad. Muy similar a mi madre.

"¡Qué adorable! Hubiera querido tener un amigo que me dijera esas cosas. Eres un suertudo, Longbottom", soltó Tonks a mis espaldas.

"¡Absolutamente!", concordó la señora mayor.

_Oh, nos han estado escuchando todo el tiempo._

"No te avergüences, cariño. Lo que dijiste fue bastante motivador. Me llamo Augusta Longbottom, soy la abuela de este niño", sonrió. "Tú debes ser la hija menor de los Weasley. Tú y tu madre tienen un parecido _escalofriante_", su tono de voz me provocó un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo.

"Gracias, creo"

"De nada, cariño. Los Prewett siempre se caracterizaron por la severidad de sus actos y tu madre es un claro ejemplo de ello", y luego quiso agregar. "Tu padre también posee aquella firmeza, pero todos sabemos quién de los dos es el eslabón omnipotente"

"Abuela"

"Tranquilo, hijo. No dije nada malo"

Acepté su comentario sin refunfuñar.

"Oh, Gin, olvidé decirte que tu hermano Percy estuvo aquí preguntando por ustedes", dijo Neville.

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Percy estuvo aquí?"

"Así es. Entró por la Cabeza de Puerco. Aparentemente, tenía mucha prisa, espero que hayas podido verlo"

"De hecho sí, pero no fue una reunión tan memorable"

"¿Por qué lo dices?", preguntó curioso.

Antes de que pudiera contarle algo de la anécdota, la compuerta de la sala se abrió de repente, perseguido por el mismo chillido penetrante a bisagra oxidada y una ligera filtración helada muy campante que recorría las paredes como un viajero a toda marcha. Neville fue el primero en acercarse cautelosamente con la varita entre sus dedos, caminando a paso lento por los pilares de piedra. Tonks se incorporó resguardando a un metro de distancia, mientras que la señora Longbottom parecía congelada en su sitio.

"¿Crees que haya alguien aquí?"

"Dios, eso espero"

¡Harry! Ese era mi Harry.

"¿Luna?", se preguntó Neville.

La primera en aparecer fue, como supuso Neville, Luna; acompañado de mi Harry. _Oh gracias dulce Merlín_.

"¡Harry!", exclamé corriendo hacia él. Quería llorar escondida sobre sus hombros y no soltarlo nunca más. Mi corazón se alivió de inmediato, haciendo desaparecer parte de la pesada penumbra que traía cargando desde que nos separamos en los pasillos a distintos rumbos.

"Ginny, me alegra de que estés bien", me abrazó luego de compartir un casto beso.

También abracé fuertemente a Luna, alegrándome por su bien estar.

"Escuchen, por favor. Necesito que todos salgan de aquí", pidió Harry.

"¿Qué pasa, Harry?", pregunté.

"El horrocrux, Ginny. La diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw está aquí, en la sala de los objetos ocultos", dijo.

"¿Y cómo diablos llegó esa cosa aquí?"

"Tom Riddle", respondió sin más. El nombre provocó pequeños destellos indeseables dentro de mi cabeza. Recuerdos que quisiera que no me afectaran demasiado "No hay tiempo para explicaciones, necesitamos salir rápido"

Cuando abandonamos la sala, Harry requirió una compuerta totalmente diferente y un poco más estropeada. Al verlo avanzar hacia el grueso picaporte para abrirlo, yo me acerqué a su lado para hacerle saber sobre mi nueva decisión.

"Voy contigo"

"_¿Qué?_"_, _me miró. "No, Ginny. Sabes perfectamente que tipo de cosas residen aquí, todo objeto tenía un motivo peligroso para ser trasladado hasta este lu…"

"¡Harry! No soy una tonta. Si piensas que voy a tocar algo que pudiera arriesgar nuestras vidas, te estas preocupando por nada. Pensé que tenías un poco más de fe en mí"

"¡No se trata de eso! Yo solo… no quiero que te suceda nada malo. No puedo permitir que las personas que amo, salgan heridas por mi culpa una vez más"

_Oh, Harry_

Me uní un poco más a él y le tomé de la mano con la esperanza de tranquilizar aquellas inquietudes.

"No tienes que hacerlo solo. ¿Por qué no puedes convencerte de que siempre estaremos allí, apoyándote porque te queremos?"

Harry miró la punta de sus pies, inseguro. Neville interrumpió tímidamente la pequeña charla, pasándose una mano por el cabello y aclarándose la garganta.

"Harry, Gin, nosotros nos uniremos a la batalla", trató de sonreír. "No podemos simplemente quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada. Nuestros amigos y familiares nos necesitan"

"Neville"

"Nos enseñaste bien, Harry Potter. Fuiste un buen profesor para nosotros. Creo que nunca podré agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí", le dijo tendiéndole la mano. "Y Ginny, lo que me dijiste hace un rato, yo…"

"Está bien", le interrumpí. "No soy la única que lo piensa, muchos más estarían de acuerdo conmigo, sabes"

Nuestro amigo nos otorgó la última sonrisa, y las siguientes palabras.

"Cuídense, por favor", murmuró. "No volveremos a ver. Vivos, lo prometo"

"Cuídense ustedes también, Neville", le deseo Harry.

"Le diré a los demás de que estás a salvo, Harry. Estarán muy felices de saberlo", le dijo Tonks sonriendo. "Manténganse unidos"

"Así será, Tonks", le respondió.

Después de eso, los cuatro se marcharon corriendo hacia las escaleras del siguiente pasillo, dejándome, nuevamente, esa sensación de vacío en mi corazón. ¿Podremos volver a verlos? ¿A cuántas personas se llevará esta guerra? ¿Seremos capaces de vencer? Oh, aquí va la ansiedad otra vez.

Un pequeño temblor en el suelo nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos.

"Vamos, Ginny. No hay tiempo", me atrajo, permitiéndome pasar primero a sala.

"Harry, ¿Dónde están Hermione y Ron?", pregunté.

Harry se tomó un tiempo para responder, sin mirarme a la cara. "Fueron a la cámara de los secretos"

Y ahora veo por qué. Mi rostro no tenía precio. "¿¡Qué hacen _allí!_?"

"Fueron en busca de un colmillo de basilisco", me respondió un poco nervioso. "Con eso podré destruir completamente el Horrocrux de Voldemort"

"Oh, Dios mío", gemí pellizcándome la nariz.

"No hay otra forma, Ginny. La espada de Gryffindor está extraviada, y no conozco otra forma de destruirla, aparte del veneno de basilisco", replicó explicándome, pero yo ya no le estaba oyendo.

¡Miraba con la boca abierta a las enormes montañas de objetos abandonados casi por tocar el cielo de concreto! Había millones de sillas y cajas en mal estado, que puede, perfectamente, haber una familia de mugrosas de arañas viviendo en sus remotos espacios. Muebles nuevos que estaban envueltos en grandes mantas empolvadas arrastradas por el suelo. Los instrumentos musicales que vi la última vez seguían en los mismos sitios de antes, pero esta vez carecían de bastante mantenimiento. Había tantos objetos extraños que nunca había visto en mi jodida vida y que creo que jamás podré determinar sus funcionamientos. Un puño de libros estaba amontonado con varias hojas rasgadas y sucias, esparcidas por toda un área completa. Esto no era nada a lo que recordaba. ¡Ni siquiera puedo ver el lugar donde escondí el libro de pociones!

"Por las barbas de Godric, Harry. ¿Cómo vamos encontrar algo tan pequeño como una diadema en este lugar? ¿Y cómo rayos llegó tanta _basura _aquí? Todo está muy diferente a la última vez"

"Sí, bueno, parece que algunos estudiantes lo confunden con el cuarto de desechos", resopló. "Vamos, empecemos por este lado"

"Creo que es más sensato buscarlo por separado. Este lugar es enorme y juntos tardaremos un milenio en encontrarlo"

Harry lo pensó por un segundo. "Está bien, pero ten cuidado, Ginny. Trata de no tocar nada. Si sospechas donde puede estar, tienes que avisarme inmediatamente"

"Está bien"

Ambos fuimos por extremos diferentes, empezando por las viejas cajas amontonadas. Me tomé el tiempo de estudiar todo mi alrededor cada cinco pasos, tanto en los cielos como la tierra. Me llamaba la atención el abandono de algunos accesorios brillantes que cualquiera podría detenerse a pensar de que se trataba de joyería cara y muy antigua. ¿Eso no es peligroso? ¿Por qué Hogwarts permite guardar este tipo de cosas aquí? ¿Se trataba de cosas que resultaban ser malignas, pero atractivas para el ojo público? ¿Para tomarlas y ser poseídos por encantamientos prohibidos? Creo que sí. Qué tipo de historias raras perseguían a cada uno de ellos.

¡Me estaba frustrando! Por mucho que avanzaba en mi búsqueda, no conseguía dar con nada que pudiera retener el tamaño de una diadema. Miraba las montañas de objetos con cuidado, y no reconocía nada que se le asemejara. Y por juzgar la falta de vocerío en Harry, de seguro estaba en la misma situación que yo. ¿Pero dónde puede estar?

Y entonces, noté algo. Sobre una mesa de madera, cerca de los muebles viejos, había una figura mediana tapada con una tela de lino oscura, de un aspecto cuadrado y más o menos de un cuerpo ancho. Presintiendo que se trataba de una caja o cofre, recogí la tela lentamente para no extender demasiado la presencia de polvo, y la dejé caer en un suelo lleno de hojas de papel rotas. Mi lógica me dio la razón, y ante mis ojos había un cofre de madera lisa, con la pintura negra desgastada, de trazos geométricos hechos de plata y lo que parecía ser un verso escrito en un idioma indeterminable. La cerradura estaba oxidada, y no necesitaba tratar de moverla para saber que estaba bien protegida. La fachada me dice que ha permanecido así por mucho tiempo.

"¡Harry! ¡Harry, ven rápido! ¡Encontré algo aquí!"

Harry no tardó en seguirme la huella.

"¿Qué encontraste?"

"Un cofre. ¿Crees que pueda estar aquí adentro?"

"Bueno, hay una sola forma de averiguarlo", dijo, disponiéndose a abrirla sin éxito alguno. "Maldita sea, está cerrada", luego, pensó en algo más. "Dame un segundo, creo que vi un cajón lleno de llaves. Voy a traerlo"

"Date prisa, Harry"

¡La llave! ¿Dónde, dónde?

Busqué por el suelo, alrededor de la mesa, ¡hasta por la tela que lo envolvía! Pero no había nada. ¡Argh, quería romper algo! ¿Tiene que ver esta escritura con la forma de abrirlo? Era lo más seguro ¡Pero Merlín, no entendía nada! ¿Qué tipo de idioma era ese? ¡Parecían simples símbolos!

Me incliné un poco para ver la abertura de la cerradura. Mientras más la analizaba, más me convencía de que no era precisamente una llave lo que debía caer allí. La abertura era ovalada, y por dentro no tenía forma alguna, pero sí podía percatarme de un pequeño brillo en el fondo de esta. Inserté mi dedo índice en el agujero para comprobar de qué se trataba exactamente, sintiendo de la nada un pequeño pinchazo en la punta el dedo y un delgado hilo de humedad bajando por el borde de la uña. Después, sucedió algo. El cofre se abrió con un _click_.

"¿Cómo rayos…?"

_No importa, Ginny. ¡Lo abriste!_ No quise perder el tiempo. Abrí la tapa rápidamente y al ver lo que había a dentro, me decepcionó absolutamente. ¡Un simple papel amarillento! Podría haber ignorado su contenido y seguir con la búsqueda de la diadema, pero no podía negar que la curiosidad me incitaba. El papel estaba enrollado en un pedazo de cinta roja que lo mal ataba a su alrededor, y unas… ¿qué era? ¿Manchas de sangre?

"Err… ¿Harry?"

Había un manuscrito de casi una hoja completa, otra vez, en un lenguaje desconocido. Comparé las 'letras' con el versículo del cofre y resultaron ser muy idénticas. ¿Pero qué significaba? Lo único que pude captar fue una fecha.

Y entonces, las letras comenzaron a encenderse de un dorado brillante, por poco logrando cegarme. Dejé caer el papel muy aterrada por el repentino hecho y retrocedí dos pasos largos hasta toparme con algo duro y oscilante. ¡Jodida curiosidad mía!

"¿¡Harry!? ¡Harry!"

Mas nada volví a recordar. Mi visión descendió gradualmente y caí en un profundo sueño cautivador.

.

* * *

Déjenme sus opiniones, chicos!


	2. Chapter 2

*_Eso es lo bueno del viaje en el tiempo. Si uno comete un error, siempre puede regresar para enmendarlo__*__ -_**_Orson Scott Card._**

El paradigma de Ginny

.

.

El insignificante cosquilleo en una fosa nasal volvió a despertar mis cinco sentidos. Un aroma embriagador fue lo primero que percibí ¿madera barnizada, quizás? No lo sé. Abrí los ojos con algo de dificultad, asustandome momentáneamente por la presencia de dos aros verdes bailando por el borde de la visión. Parpadee unas diez veces seguidas, cuando de repente la perspectiva regresaba a su total normalidad, dejándome a cambio, un leve dolor ocular. Suspiré profundamente y me incorporé. Masajee ambas sienes para tratar de recordar el motivo por cual estaba tirada en el suelo con esta horrible sensación. ¿Alguien me atacó por la espalda sin darme cuenta? Eso es imposible, estábamos Harry y…

_Por Merlín. _

¡Harry! ¡La diadema! ¡El cofre! Las imágenes aparecieron en mi cabeza como un torbellino caótico, transcurriendo de principio a fin, hasta el último detalle. Miré por todas partes y no había señales de Harry. Mi corazón empezó a retumbar de terror e inmediatamente imaginé lo peor.

"¡Harry!", mi eco estremeció el lugar. Una impresión de soledad invadía cada rincón.

No. Él simplemente no pudo haberme abandonado, ¿verdad? Estábamos juntos en esto, se lo dije… ¡Maldición que se lo dije! ¿Habrá sido capaz de dejarme aquí por sus inseguridades de protección? ¿No fue suficiente decirle que confiara un poco más en mí? ¿Me consideraba una mujer débil? ¿Una inútil? _¡Absurdo! _Él no tendría ningún derecho. ¡Era mi decisión, mía! ¿Por qué diablos tienen que tratarme como una indefensa? _No te perdonaré esto, Harry Potter._

Luego, mi rabia quedó en el olvido cuando me percaté de algo extraño en mí alrededor. La sala estaba… diferente. Había objetos, sí, pero en una menor cantidad a como yo la rememoraba… y más organizada. Liberé el suspiro que apretaba mi garganta y me dispuse a indagar un poco el lugar. Sacudía el polvo de mi ropa mientras me aseguraba que mi varita estuviera en mi bolsillo trasero en una posición asequible. Todo estaba relativamente cambiado. El piso estaba limpio, casi brillaba como un espejo. No lograba localizar el polvo en ninguna parte, ni en las estanterías, que por cierto, nunca las había visto antes en los salones. ¿Estaré en el mismo lugar? Es decir, sé que esta era la sala de los objetos ocultos, pero… al mismo tiempo _no_ lo era.

Pensé dos veces antes de salir de allí. Me detuve en la nueva compuerta, pensando en lo que me esperaría fuera de estas cuatro paredes. ¿Habrá finalizado la guerra? ¿Mi familia estaba viva? ¿Voldemort ganó? ¿Ganamos? ¿O era la mismísima muerte que me esperaba del otro lado? No lo sabía, pero debía averiguarlo. Abrí la compuerta sin demasiado esfuerzo y desplegué la entrada hasta que mi cuerpo pudiera caer lo suficientemente bien en ella. Silencio, sólo silencio. Miré a ambos lados y nada. Estaba oscuro, probablemente de noche. La habitación se desmaterializa de forma instantánea, dejándome expuesta en definitiva. _Tranquila, Ginny._

"_Lumos"_, susurré, desprendiendo una luz blanquecina en la punta de mi varita.

Avancé meticulosamente por el pasillo. No había destrucción, no había sangre, ni tampoco vidrios rotos en el suelo. Las estatuas permanecían intactas en la pared como si nunca hubieran sido perpetrados por algún ataque, al igual que los altos pilares de piedra. Me detuve en un gran ventanal y contemple a la hermosa luna que me saludaba desde arriba. Eché un vistazo a las afueras del castillo, hallándose todo tan sereno, tranquilo, _pacífico_. Una sensación que por poco la había olvidado. No había rastros de hechizos, ni peleas, ni gritos. Nada. ¿Estaré soñando? Quizás estoy muerta, y mi alma fue trasladada a uno de mis mayores anhelos. Sí, eso debe ser. Después, pensé en mi familia. Mis ojos se humedecieron cuando pensé en cada uno de ellos. Incluso en Percy. Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Harry y todos aquellos que también fueron parte de mi vida ¿No volveré a verlos?

"¿Señorita?"

Jadee asustada. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y mi varita era prueba de ello. Quería que la tierra me tragara, aun cuando no había hecho nada malo para estar avergonzada. Giré la cabeza para enfrentarme al dueño de esa voz y lo único que ocurrió en mí, fue los sentimientos de una confusa presunción. Sí, definitivamente debía estar muerta.

_¡Por los calzoncillos de Gryffindor!_

"¿P-profesor Dumbledore?"

La luz de su caldero alcanzaba a revelar parte de su cabello largo, con una barba más corta, y de colores castaños. Su piel estaba algo más estirada, sin ninguna línea de expresión que delataba a simple vista. Este era un Dumbledore _muy_ joven.

Estudió mi persona de pies a cabeza como si estuviese disfrazaba con las extravagancias de Luna. Al percatarme de ello, me avergoncé y me pregunté en qué condiciones deplorables me hallaba. Sabía que mi cara estaba sucia y mi cabello hecho un jodido lío.

"Me parece no haberla visto nunca en el colegio", me dijo con esa misma voz suave. "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

Fruncí el ceño confundida. Las palabras no querían salir.

"¿Usted no me recuerda?"

Él pareció sorprenderse con mi pregunta.

"Honestamente, no", respondió tranquilamente. "¿Debería hacerlo, señorita?"

Algo andaba mal. Esto ya no parecía un simple sueño o una nueva vida después de la muerte. Esto era real. Tan real como mi ansiedad en este momento.

"Tal vez quiera responderme en mi oficina", sonrió con ojos curiosos. "¿Le gusta el té con limón?"

Sí, era Dumbledore. Yo le asentí, careciendo de convicción. Esta situación me abrumaba, necesitaba saber que estaba ocurriendo. ¿El director podrá darme las respuestas que quiero? Sé que sí, era Dumbledore después de todo. Llamado como el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos ¿Había algo no supiese hacer? Quizás, no debería preocuparme demasiado. Despertaré de este… ¡lo que sea! ¿Visiones? Sí, despertaré de estas visiones y volveré a mi pesadilla actual. A mi horrible e interminable pesadilla actual.

Cuando caminábamos por el corredor, me di cuenta que no íbamos a su despacho de siempre. Me llevó a una habitación más pequeña, abarrotada pero reconfortante, con grandes estanterías de libros viejos y objetos que me recordaban a la sala de la tía Muriel.

"Tome asiento, por favor", solicitó con un suave movimiento de mano. Conjuró un juego de porcelana sobre la mesa, y dos pequeña tazas servidas de líquido verdoso, listas para ingerir. La tranquilidad que transmitía Dumbledore, siempre otorgaba una agradable confianza para cualquiera que quisiese explayarse. Siempre te daba soluciones a tus problemas, como lo hizo con Harry muchas veces.

"Entonces, dígame, ¿Qué hace una jovencita como usted rondando a las altas horas de la noche en el pasillo de un colegio?"

Tragué saliva y me mojé los labios. Pero antes, pensé por un segundo cómo debía abordar esta situación, ya que estaba la posibilidad de que fuera tomada como una loca.

"Es difícil de explicarlo, señor. Estaba en la sala de los objetos ocultos en busca de algo y luego… cuando salí, err, simplemente estaba aquí"

Albus frunció el ceño, su interés surgió.

"Bueno, debe haber una razón para ello"

¿Una razón? Sí, había una a la que yo sospechaba.

"Un cofre, señor"

"Un cofre, ¿dices?", preguntó. Yo asentí. "¿Qué clase de cofre? ¿Recuerdas cómo era?"

Mis dedos jugaban con el dobladillo de mi camisa mientras volvía a aclararme la garganta. "Era de color negra pero… estaba muy vieja. También tenía líneas plateadas en los bordes", arrugué la nariz tratando de recordar algo más. "Y había un mensaje extraño"

Él no habló de inmediato. El sonido del reloj era lo único que hacía acto de presencia en aquel intermedio.

Luego, volví a agregar. "Estaba sellada cuando la encontré, pero después logré abrirla... inexplicablemente"

"¿Y qué hallaste adentro?"

"Un manuscrito", dije. "No pude entender lo que decía porque estaba en un idioma que jamás había visto en mi vida"

El rostro que expresaba Dumbledore no me gustaba en lo absoluto. ¡No me daba esperanzas!

"Interesante", murmuró mientras unía sus manos y meditaba en otro punto de visón. "Muy interesante. ¿Qué recuerdas antes de entrar en esa sala?"

Oh ¿Cómo puedo relatar algo así? ¿Por dónde debía empezar? ¡Había tanto que contar que me llevaría horas! ¿De qué otra manera podría resumir una historia? Una guerra que trajo muertes, soledad, destrucciones por montón y sentimientos fracturados. Heridas y cicatrices frescas. Oscuridad y más oscuridad. Crueldad, odio, repulsión, indiferencia. Una inhumanidad terrible.

"Cosas horribles, señor. Cosas que nadie debería vivir", terminé de decir a ojos cerrados y con una profunda sensibilidad.

Sentí una cálida caricia en mi mano derecha, brindándome apoyo emocional.

"Está bien, nadie te hará daño aquí", musitó cuidadosamente.

"Yo solo… quiero volver. Mi familia y mis amigos están allí"

"¿Ellos están en peligro?"

"¡_Ellos morirán_ si no logramos destruir esas cosas!"

"¿Destruir qué?"

"¡Los horrocrux de Voldemort!"

Y entonces, Albus pareció alarmante, volviendo su gesto mucho más severo que antes. Me miraba con ojos críticos y serios, como si quisiese ver a través de mí, como si estuviera comprobando algún tipo de mentira en mis palabras. Permanecimos en silencio por otro minuto más, cuando él finalmente habló.

"He conocido a un solo individuo que fue capaz de crear semejante acto de maldad, pero eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo", dijo. "Ahora, escuché que lo nombraste en plural"

"Voldemort tiene siete de ellos… o al menos eso es lo que le escuche decir a mi hermano"

Hasta Dumbledore se manifestaba estupefacto por ello. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué parece ignorar todas las cosas que digo? ¿Por qué este Dumbledore es más joven? ¿¡Dónde demonios estoy!?

"Señor, ¿por qué fui traída aquí?", pregunté. "Mi realidad no se asemeja en nada con esto. ¿No estoy muerta, verdad?"

Él rompió contacto visual conmigo, y miró frenéticamente a todas partes tratando de elegir las palabras correctas. "Usted no está muerta"

Eso alivió un poco mi pecho, pero aun así…

"Sin embargo, tengo un par de preguntas que quiero hacerle, señorita", continuó. "Deduzco, que usted es alumna de Hogwarts"

"Lo soy", afirmé.

"Ya veo", pensó. "Entonces, no creo que tenga razones para querer ocultar su nombre ¿correcto?"

Bueno, no la había. Suspiré lentamente y con algo de desconfianza, dije. "Ginevra Weasley, señor"

"Oh, _Weasley_, debí haberlo presentido", sonrió con incredulidad.

"Profesor, no entiendo por qué ignora este tipo de cosas, usted me conoce. A mí y a mi famil…"

"Tengo una pregunta más para usted", interrumpió.

Levantando una ceja un poco irritada, pregunté. "¿Cuál es?"

"Podría decirme ¿qué años es?"

"¿Qué?". _¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?_ Esto parece una broma. Alguien estaba jugando conmigo. ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido! ¿Voldemort está manipulando mi mente, otra vez? ¿Fui lo suficientemente estúpida para dejar que eso ocurriera después de lo que me hizo la última vez? ¿Qué querría lograr con esto? ¿De qué forma planea destruirme estando en este… Hogwarts? ¿Quiere lastimarme con mis anhelos frustrados? ¡No lo entiendo! _Por favor sácame de aquí, Merlín._

"Es mil novecientos noventa y ocho",

Albus suspiró lastimosamente, y cepillo su barba, pensativo. "Como me lo temía"

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Nunca creí volver a presenciar algo así después de todo el peligro que conlleva", pensó en voz alta. _¿Qué?_ "Debe decirme donde encontró ese cofre. ¡El lugar exacto!", dijo

"No le entiendo, señor. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la fecha?"

Él suspiró. "Señorita, Weasley, ¿aún no logra deducirlo?"

"¡No! ¡No sé qué diablos está pasando aquí! Y, honestamente, no me importa. Quiero volver con mi familia ahora. ¡Por favor, tiene que ayudarme! ¡Tengo que volver...!"

"Me temo que no puedo hacer eso"

Mi corazón se agrietó. Esa simple frase fue un balde de agua helada para mí. ¿Cómo que no puede hacerlo? ¿Quiere decir que me quedaré aquí hasta nuevo aviso? Mi mal genio estaba empezando a florecer. Apreté fuertemente los puños, mordiéndome la lengua para no faltarle el respeto con alguna insensatez.

"¿Por qué no?", pregunté con una voz rota.

Luego, él se puso de pie y me dio la espalda. Fue directamente al retrato de un anciano vestido con túnicas negras y largo sombrero puntiagudo, algo encorvado, asemejándose al de Dumbledore. Ambos parecían intercambiar susurros. El retrato parecía responderle de forma inquietante, mientras que, de vez en cuando, me dedicaba miradas curiosas por encima del hombro del director. Acto seguido, el retrato desapareció de su cuadro y el director volvió a sentarse a su escritorio, dispuesto a volver a hablarme.

"Señorita Weasley, su situación es _terriblemente_ complicada en estos momentos y le sugiero que haga todo lo que yo le ordene al pie de la letra"

Entré en pánico. Estaba segura que hasta los otros retratos alcanzaban a escuchar los latidos de mi pecho retumbar de forma incesante. Cuando miré mis manos, me di cuenta que estas arrugaban, inconscientemente, mi sucia camisa, dejándola con marcas espantosa y deshilachada.

"Primero debe decirme lo que está mal, señor", me atreví a contradecir.

Él suspiró derrotado.

"Está bien, pero se lo explicaré de esta manera, ¿ha oído hablar de _Ambrus Adelgrief Hemrich_?"

Fruncí las cejas. _Hemrich. _

"Creo haberlo leído en un libro"

"Fue uno de los primeros magos alquimistas de orígenes bélgicos que hubo en el siglo once. Provenía de una familia humilde que trabajaba las tierras de sus jardines para sustentarse en la mayor parte del año. Cuando Ambrus descubrió que en sus venas recorría la magia, aprendió a controlarla fácilmente sin la ayuda de una varita. Sus padres, ambos muggles, al saber de la _anormalidad_ que poseía su hijo, lo repudiaron y los desterraron de su propio hogar. Las personas que trabajaron con él, describían a Hemrich como un chico muy, _muy_ inteligente, cuidadoso e introvertido. A los diecisiete años, por primera vez practicó la alquimia con elementos completamente orgánicos, adquiribles de la propia naturaleza. Convirtiéndose así, una pequeña obsesión para él, en un año logró crear más de cien elixires diferentes con efectos que al parecer, hasta él las desconocía. Dos años después, conoció a una mujer muggle de la cual se enamoró profundamente, y terminó cansándose con ella. Sin embargo, la felicidad no perduró para siempre. Un día, su mujer embarazada, encontró los primeros elixires de su esposo escondidos en unas cajas viejas, y tomó uno al azar. Su aroma debió haber sido ser tan seductor, que la mujer tragó una pequeña cantidad del líquido por mera curiosidad, sin saber las graves consecuencias que eso llevaría"

"Oh, Merlín. ¿Ella...?"

Dumbledore asintió. "Cuando Hemrich llegó a casa esa noche, su mujer estaba muerta en el piso de la habitación con la botella derramada en el piso"

"Esa es una historia triste, señor. Pero no veo qué relación tiene conmigo"

"Luego de que Hemrich enterrara a su esposa e hijo, cayó en una profunda depresión. Nunca más volvió a ser el mismo de antes. Quemó todas sus creaciones en un ataque de rabia, y destruyó todo un cuartel dedicado a la elaboración de alquimia. Pero él no se quedó de brazos cruzados, ideó formas descabelladas que pudieran regresarle la vida a su familia. Pasó _años_ tratando de inventar un '_medio'_ que pudiera regresarlo a él, un día antes de la desgracia, y así poder deshacerse de los elixires a tiempo. Y con ayuda de su gran manejo de la magia, pudo conseguir llevarlo a cabo. Un viejo reloj de bolsillo que su esposa le dio, fue el añorado _medio_ que le daría la oportunidad de remediar el error"

Acabo de entender. Lo que Dumbledore estaba insinuando son… ¿viajes en el tiempo? ¿Está relacionando _eso_ conmigo?

"¿Q-Qué trata de decirme? Que esa cosa que me trajo aquí, ¿era un… portal del tiempo?"

Él me miró por un breve lapso. "Muchos otros magos quisieron replicar el invento con una base distinta, pero con el mismo objetivo. Algunos tuvieron éxito, otros no. Lo que te trajo aquí es una prueba real de que este tipo de cosas siguen existiendo y están allí, regados, abandonados en diferentes lugares. Aunque si bien, en la actualidad están prohibidas por razones lógicas, no entiendo qué hace uno de esos en la sala de los objetos ocultos. En especial en un colegio público"

_No, no, no. Es, simplemente, imposible. _

"Dios, eso no puede ser"

"Sí, querida. Fuiste afectada por el paradigma del tiempo. Hace unos minutos te pregunté por la fecha actual y tú respondiste mil novecientos noventa y ocho. El _medio_, te trajo a cincuenta y seis años atrás. Para ser más precisos, a mil novecientos cuarenta y dos".

* * *

Recuerda dejarme tu review!


End file.
